Sonic Underground X
by Alien-Child
Summary: It's the Sonic Underground and Sonic X all mixed up into one series.
1. Earth: Chaos Control

**Sonic Underground X**

_The megaverse, an endless realm full of multiverses, and them, universe. Each one is different from the rest with it's own events, inhabitants and enviorments, and among endless possibilities. Some time a being has an alternate version of itself in another universe, sometimes it doesn't. The events we're talking about, is the former. From this group of universes, there's multiple different versions of it, and some of those universes can be unique. Like a twilight that's between light and dark, this universe is between two certain universe. The events of these two worlds now as one are now being told..._

* * *

**(Opening 1: 'Hirari' - Digimon Saver's 2nd opening)**

Sonic opens his eyes and the screen zooms out with him and the entire cast and the Sonic Underground X logo fills the screen.

Sonic is running across the screen with a faded giant version of him in the background showing off his moves and destroying Eggman's robots.

After, separate images of Manic with Chris, Tails with Danny, Amy with Frances and Sonia with Helen appear on the screen. The screen switches to Eggman as he points his fingers. Michelle, Decoe, Bocoe, Sleet, Dingo and Bokkun appear, suddenly green energy fills the screen and Metal Sonic, Sonia and Manic appear.

Shadow flips in front of a full moon and Queen Aleena tries to strike him with a sword. Shadow dodges and prepares a Chaos Spear.

The Sonic Underground (That includes Tails and Amy) turns around as they stand on a building as sees Station Square crumble under waves of water and Perfect Chaos rises.

The screen shifts to Dark Oak standing with his cape flapping in the air, Cosmo stands behind him and glances at him with a worried look.

The Sonic Underground plays their instruments and Sonic sings the song (Tails plays the Trumpet while Amy has a Violin).

On a futuristic highway, Manic races Jet on extreme gear, and the screen shifts to show Manic sitting on a hill and stares into the stars and they formed Amy's face. The screen shifts to the real Amy who dreams about Sonic. Next is Sonia is standing in a pink background where Bartleby appears and gives Sonia roses. Knuckles come crashing in a knocks Bartleby away and Sonia blushes. Shadow chaos control to the area and doesn't pay attention to anything while Sonia stares at him. Nack the Weasel (Fang the Sniper) appears and kisses Sonia's hand which causes her to go mad. Fang smirks and runs away and Dingo appears which Sonia did her spin attack and crashed him to the camera.

Sonic does his guitar solo while flashes of his friends go on behind him. Sonia, Manic, Chris, Helen, Knuckles, Queen Aleena, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Danny and Frances.

The screen changes to a dark scene where enlarge images of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze in the background with a Sol Emerald between them. The next scene is Sonic racing in the city with a Manx cat name Tiara beside him. The opening ends when Sonic leaps to the screen with a thumbs-up

**(End Song)**

* * *

**Robotropolis, Outside The Palace -11:46 PM**

The mechanical city of Robotropolis lies quit in the dark around the palace. The only creature that is around, are the SWAT bots doing their patrol. Suddenly streaks of blue appears causing the SWAT bots to aim their attention at it. Shooting their lasers, the robots miss and scorch the metal ground. The blue streak slice into the air destorying every robot around. The blur faded and revealed a blue hedgehog wearing red sneakers.

"C'mon, let's get moving!" The hedgehog said with a smirk, "We're waiting!"

"Sonic Hedgehog, will you be quit!" A pink hedgehog wearing a dress and a fluffy hairstyle said as she steeps out of the shadows, "You could have sounded the alarm!"

"Relax Sis!" A green hedgehog waring an orange vest said as he walks up to his siblings, "I made sure that I cut all the SWAT bot's access to the alarms."

"Way to go Manic!" Sonic said giving a thumbs up, "See Sonia, there's no need to worry-" As Sonic was about to take a steep, his foot stomp on a metal brick the glowed red once steeped on. Soon the street lights in the area began glowing red and a siren rang out.

"Course I never finished hacking into the booby-trap's system..." Manic said nervously as he rubbed his hand.

"Aurgh, you boys!" Sonia growled, "We better hurry up to finish this mission!"

"No need to tell me twice sis!" Sonic smiles as he grabs his sibling's wrist, and went into a superspeed as he lead them to the palace.

* * *

**Inside Palace, Hallways -11:48 PM**

A vent was busted open and a cloaked figure leaped down from it. Suddenly red lights came flashing.

"Damn! I'm sure I didn't set off the alarm!" The figure said in a female voice, "It must be the CHILDREN!"

* * *

**Robotnik's Lab, Robotropolis Palace -11:49 PM**

The tyrant of Mobius growls menacling as the alarm flares, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Doctor," A gold skinny robot Robotnik said as he work on the computer, "It seems Sonic and his siblings are invading the palace."

"Why must that meddling hedgehog get in the way of everything I do?" Robotnik growls.

"He doesn't get in your way," A sweet innocent voice of a young girl said, and Robotnik turn his head to his prisoner, Cream the Rabbit and her chao, Cheese. "Sonic is protecting the world from all the evil you are doing!"

"Well my Creamie-Dearie, since I'm in-charge, I'm the one who says what good and bad!" Robotnik smirks and turn to his robots, Decoe the gold skinny robot, and Bocoe the short that fat short robot. "Deploy all SWAT bots, I want those hedgehogs captured!"

"For a being with a high IQ you really use a lot of brute force!" A female rat wearing a catsuit said as she type on the computer.

"Knock it off Michelle!" Robotnik grumbled.

And watching everything from above on the catwalk, is a female white-bat wearing a black suit with a heart.

* * *

**Robotropolis, Outside The Palace-11:51 PM**

A large fat purple cat sits by the lake near the palace fishing in the metal pond for the remains of the fish. The alarm from the palace caught his attention, and he looks out and sees a small blue plane fly towards it.

"SONIC!" The two-tailed fox-pilot shouted as he drove the plane while firing out bullets at the robot.

"THERE HE IS!" The pink hedgehog sitting behind him said as she pointing to the ground at Sonic with his siblings beside him running down the metal streets.

Sonia took a moment to look up and smiled at the sight of the plane. "It's Tails and Amy!" At that moment Tails pressed a button and shooting out of the plane is a golden ring.

"CATCH SONIC!" Tails shouted and Sonic smiled as he let go of his siblings and jump into the air to catch the ring. The second his fingers touch the ring, his body began glowing with golden energy.

"This is going to be fun!" Sonic smirks as he spin into a very fast ball and smash into every robot he comes towards.

"Quick sis, let's go!" Manic said as he ran down the street with damaged robots his brother made with Sonic following after him.

* * *

**Robotropolis Palace's Rooftops-11:54 PM**

"Good, they're safe..." The cloaked woman said as she watches the events from afar. She takes one last look, and turns and goes back into the building. "Now I have to continue my mission, for the Chaos Emeralds!"

* * *

**Robotnik's Lab, Robotropolis Palace-11:55 PM**

"Sir, the hedgehogs have entered the second floor," Bocoe said, "I believe it will take them two-minutes to come here."

"DRAT!" Robotnik growled, and the a smirk came onto his face. "I guess it's about time that you two make a debut..."

From the shadows, two sets of eyes opened.

"Don't worry Lord Robotnik," The small shadow said, "we'll get those hedgehogs!" The shadow steeps out and reveals himself to be a tall humanoid wolf wearing red armour with a blue cape and skull as a clip. Beside him is a large orange bulk, possibly a dingo. "Of course, there's the matter of discuss we need to have of our payment..."

"Enough of this, you both work for me now, got it?" Robotnik presses a button and laser-guns appear from the wals aimed at the two bounty-hunters.

"Got it sir!" The two canines said.

* * *

**Outside-11:58 PM**

The small bi-plane, the 'Tornado' flew by Tails and Amy, is engage into battle with various SWAT bot after SWAT bot that comes after them. Things were going fine until a SWAT bots was managed to fire a laser at the Tornado's right wing.

"We're gonna crash!" Amy shouted as the plane began spinning out of control. Tails manged to get some control of the plane, and could make a safe landing if it weren't for the boulder they were heading to.

"AAAHHHH!" The two screamed out. Suddenly a fist cracked through the rock and in fell to pieces having the plane land safely.

"Knuckles!" Tails shouted happily as he looked up at the tip of the plane, stood a red echidna with dreadlocks. The echidna gaved out a 'humph' and stared off at the palace.

"He's one to talk." Amy said.

"Overkill...just like always." Knuckles said as he watches the chaos going on at the palace.

* * *

**Inside Robotropolis's Palace-12:00 AM**

A large explosion creating a hole in the wall was made, and out of the smoke entered the Sonic Underground as they zoom down the hallway avoiding the laser-cameras.

"Okay, we storm into Robotnik's lab, save Cream and Cheese, get the emeralds and run out before we blow the palace sky high. That's the plan, right?" Sonic asked and Sonia who was carried on his left rolled her eyes.

"You make the plan sound so simple."

"Too bad it won't be so simple!" A deep voice said from out of no where, and the hedgehogs stop of a orange mat.

"Who said that?" Sonic asked as he and his sibs scan around.

"I believe my friend Dingo did," the wolf bounty hunter said as he appeared out from the shadows and aimed a remote at the orange mat turning it into a cage that has the hedgehogs trapped int it. "I'm Sleet!"

"Wha-what is this thing?" Sonic asked as he grips on the bars.

"And who's Dingo?" Manic asked.

"To answer both quetions, Dingo is my shape-shifitng partner" Sleet smiles, "Say helloe Dingo!"

"Hello!" The cage said as a canine face appeared on top.

"I guess you both are Robotnik's new lackeys!" Sonia said.

"Yes, working for such small time crime lords can get rewarding, but working for the ruler of Mobius is the jackpot!" Sleet reaches into his cape and pulls out a rifle.

"Yeah, we'll the real rulers is my and my sibs here!" Sonic shouted, "And just you wait till we get out of here!"

"Please, I've got you three trap. Now, I think we should be going now!"

"HAHAHA, that tickles!" The Dingo-cage laughed.

"Dingo, stop making a fool of yourself again! What are you doing?" Sleet glared at his partner, and then notice that Manic was lockpicking the cage door. "Hey, stop that!" At that moment, the door burst open and Sonic grabbed the arms of his family and sped right out of the cage and past Sleet casuing him to tworl around, and they ran down the hallways.

"Oh no Sleet, we're in trouble!" Dingo shouted, and as Sleet recovered from his dizziness, aimed his remote at Dingo turning him to his normal form again.

"You think so? Robotnik isn't the one who likes to give people another chance at things!"

"Still, that pink one was pretty cute, huh?"

"Aurgh!" Sleet said as he slaps his face.

* * *

**Robotnik's Lab, 12:05 AM**

"Doctor Robotnik, we have a problem!" Bocoe shouted.

"What is it?" Robotnik growls.

"The hedgehogs are-"

"Right here!" Sonic interupted as he stands at the doorway with a cocky grin on his face.

"Sonic..." Robotnik said with a face of facing failure, but it change to a evil smile, "Too late!"

Behind Sonic. Sleet aimed a laser-rifle at the blue hedgehog, but Manic and Snoia appeared and kicked the Wolf in the head causing him to fall to the floor.

"Robotnik ,we have to act fast, NOW!" Michelle shouted and Robotnik was so nervouse, he kept accidently tossing the Chaos Emerald in the air as he tries to hold onto it.

"I don't think so Robotnik!" Manic said, and right about when he could do anything, Dingo appeared and grabbed him. "Hey, let go you behemoth brute!"

"Sonic, I'll save Manic, you stop Robotnik!" Sonia shouted and Sonic nodded.

Robotnik places the emerald into the machine and closes the hatch. He turns around and glares at the face of his hated foe. "You meddling hedgehog, this time...you lose!"

Sonic was about to make a move, but he caught in the reflection on the machine's dome, Sleet recovering from the attack, aiming his rifle. Sonic runs over Robotnik's body, and uses him to backflip over the incoming laser bullet that crash into the machine.

"You'll never survive this hedgehog!" Robotnik snarls as he recovered from Sonic's antics. He presses the button of the remote he held and the machine behind him glows a white light. Robotnik notice this and freaks out. "And neither would I!"

* * *

**Song: 'His World-Intrumental version'**

Everyone stops what they're doing and stares at he glowing machine. Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Cream, Cheese, Dingo, Sleet, Robotnik, Michelle, Decoe, Bocoe and even the mysterious bat-girl who is still hiding. And outside, everyone stares at the white light that's growing and engulfing everything. Robots stops their duties, citizens comes out of their houses, all to gaze at the white light.

"What is that?" Amy asks.

"It's Chaos Control..." Knuckles replied

* * *

Sonic X Card

Name: Prince Sonic the Hedgehog

Age: 15

Trait: Hedgehog

Special: Super Speed

Bio: The world's fastest hedgehog, sworn enemy of Eggman and heir to the throne

Sonic X Card

Name: Queen Aleena Hedgehog

Age: Mid-20 to Early-30

Trait: Hedgehog

Special: All 3 of her children powers, but half. Greater magic powers combined, sword-skills

Bio: The, true Queen of Mobius hiding in the shadows and guides her children and their friends till they can all be reunited

* * *

Sonic begins opening his eyes and sees that he's in a dark place. He gets up and sees nothing, "Manic! Sonia!"

"I'm right here!"

"Yo, sibs, who turn off the lights?" Manic's voice shouted. Suddenly, flashes of lights appeared and Sonic saw them heading straight for Manic.

"Watch out!" Sonic shouted as he dived to his brother and pushed him to the ground avoiding the lights.

"Whoa! Thanks bro, good thing we landed on this soft pillow!"

"Excuse me!" Sonia's voice said and the two hedgehogs notice that they were on top of their fuming mad sister.

"Sorry!" The boys said as they got up and rubs the back of their heads. At that moment, the lights shine on to them, and that's when they notice their surroundings. They were in a city of what it seems, but they weren't like the sci-fi buildings in Robotropolis, they were very primitive. But that wasn't the thing on the hedgehog's mind, as crowds of creatures stared at them, all of them looks like tall bold monkeys with the only fur is on their head.

"What are these?"

"What is this, Halloween?"

"Are they aliens?"

"Maybe they're mutants!" The hedgehogs heard from the crowed.

"So they can talk…" Sonic whispered.

"What, what are they?" The three hedgehogs turn around to see two men in blue uniforms, the hedgehogs knew what they are, cops.

They look like hedgehogs." One officer said.

"A blue, a pink and a green hedgehog?" The other policemen question.

"Well, we better get these three out of here." The cop said as he went on his knees.

"Hey, be careful!"

"I have a few cats at home; I think I can handle three hedgehogs." The cop replied, "Hey little guys, want to come back to the station with us?"

Sonic crossed his arms at the man's antics, Sonia rolled her eyes and Manic (having a bad relation with cops being a thief) gave the cops the finger.

(Alien-Child: sorry if anyone's offended, but they did that in the Sonic Anime movie, plus probably in the original till they were dubbed out)

"Did that little punk just-" The cop said as he tried to grab onto Manic, but the green hedgehog just dodge him, he doesn't have his brother's legendary speed, but this creature was too slow for him.

"Why you-" The other cop said as he reaches for his stick.

"Take it easy!" The police chief said as he appeared calming down the cop. "I think we can catch these hedgehogs without brute force!"

Suddenly a group of policemen appeared and surrounded the three siblings.

"Okay, on the count of three-"The chief said, and Sonic grabs his sibling's arms. "One-two-THREE!" All the cops jump into a pile and started pulling.

"I got one by the leg!"

"I got one at the neck, chief!"

"Okay, let's pull them out!" The chief said, and each cop pulled what they got and revealed to be the leg of each other. The cops all fall down.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The hedgehogs laugh while they sit on a car. Suddenly a net fell on top of Sonia.

"I got the female!" A cop said, and Sonia started spinning around in a pink tornado causing the cop top be toss away. Sonic grabs his sibling's arms again and dash down the road away from the crowed. The chief ran to his squad car and grabbed the radio.

"This Police Chief, Be on the look out of a blue hedgehog, a pink-female hedgehog wearing a skirt and a green hedgehog wearing a vest! Send all units to pursuit on Radical Highway!"

* * *

**Radical Highway, 12:15 PM**

Two police men driving their squad-car listens to the radio.

"I've never seen hedgehogs with those colors, or even wearing clothes!" A cop said.

"Probably just a group of fancy sports car with a driver wearing-"

THUD!

The cops blink and stared out the front window to see three hedgehogs jump onto the front of their car and then jump off and sped down the highway.

"Did you saw-what I just saw?" A cop asked.

"I did, but I wish I didn't!"

A helicopter flies in the air with the searchlight on the three hedgehogs. One of the passengers grabs onto the radio and contacts the unit the trio is heading too.

"The subjects are north and heading to Unit 4!"

"Don't worry!" The cop leading the unit replied, "Those hedgehogs can't go through, around or under us!" The cop smiled as he looked at the road block he and his team made with their vehicles. They look down the road and see the three colorful blurs heading right for them.

"They're not stopping!" A cop said as he and a few other duck for cover.

Sonic bended his legs and leaped over the entire road block with his siblings still over him. Once landed, Sonia made a smirk.

"Hold on a sec, Sonic!" Sonia said, and Sonic stop. Sonia ran off from her brother and ran up to a shock and confused police man on a bike. "BOO!" she said and the cop ran off screaming. Sonia jumps onto the bike and turn the engine on. Manic came towards her and sat in the back-seat.

"And I though I was the only thief in the family!" He said.

"I only did it because Sonic hasn't used deodorant for weeks!" Sonia said as she turns the engine on and raced down the highway. Sonic however sniffed his armpits.

"I don't smell that bad!" He said before he turns into a blue blur chasing after the motorcycle.

"Well, the hedgehogs never went through, around of under us!" The unit leader laughed as he talks through the walkie-talkie.

"Oh, they're going to love this down at HQ!" The helicopter pilot sighed.

* * *

**Station Square's Police Station-12:19 PM**

"Bad news!" The communicator-man said as he turns to a man wearing a red racing suit, "We couldn't catch the hedgehogs!"

"Really, that sounds like good news to me!" The man said as he adjusts his gloves, "Cause the S-Team having been itching for a race for a long time!"

* * *

**Nearby Forest-12:20 PM**

A cold wind blows through the trees, lifting up leaves, dust and the cloak of a purple hedgehog. Queen Aleena stands in the centre of a forest clearing channeling a magic spell. In front of her, a magic gateway opens up and a creature, a mix of an anteater with a lizard appears.

"_Queen Aleena…I'm glad you are safe…"_

"Oracle, you are aware of what has happen at Robotnik's base, correct?"

"_Indeed I am your highness," _The Oracle replied, _"This has been prophesize by your ancestor, Aman-Rapi."_

"He foretold Robotnik's attempt of controlling the planet, correct?"

"_Correct. Queen Aleena…Chaos Control has brought you, your children, your greatest enemies and allies to this dimension…where the final battle for Mobius takes place..."_

"So Robotnik's end will come?"

"_Yes and no, the battle for Mobius's freedom will end, and Mobius will be saved, but the war is far from over…after Mobius is free, more battles will come…demons of water, ultimate life form, creatures of chaos will come, beware the Eggman!"_

"Oracle, what does this all mean?"

"_I don't know everything myself, but this battle is only the beginning!"_ The Oracle said before the gateway vanished completely, and Aleena was left alone in the forest.

* * *

**Radical Highway-12:30 PM**

Sonic and his siblings sit and rest for a while by a streetlight. The stolen police-bike sits at the bridge's wall where Manic and Sonia rest while Sonic sits on top of the streetlight.

"The sky looks the same…so does the moon and the stars…" Sonic muttered.

"We must have been transported by chaos control!" Sonia said.

"Are we the only ones here..." Manic asked, he lifted his head up to see his sister's worried face. "Hey sis, when did you get color contacts?"

"What you talking about?" Sonia asked, and she dug into her dress for her pocket-mirror and looked at her eyes." WHA-THEY'RE GREEN!"

"Whoa, chill sis!" Sonic said as he jumped off the streetlight to meet his siblings, "Whoa, they are green, so are yours Manic!"

"What let me see?" Manic said as he grabbed his sister's mirror, "This so matches my fur!"

"What did I got?" Sonic asked as he grabs the mirror, "Whoa, looking good!" Sonic said as not only his eyes are green, but his quills grew longer and has a tighter body.

"The Chaos energy must have affected us." Sonia said.

"Man, if the others are here, wonder what they got!" Manic said.

"We're not going to find out just by sitting here!" Sonic said, and right before he was about to run, headlights beamed on top them and they turn around to see a group of race cars driving towards them. As Sonic was about to grab his siblings, a voice stop him.

"Hey, don't go yet!" The hedgehogs turn back around and see a racecar driver who takes off his helmet revealing his face. Sonia's eyes lit up with hearts and her brothers sighed and rolled their eyes.

"You guys are pretty much hard hogs to catch!" The racecar driver said, "There really isn't made real threat around and that's mostly cause of my team, the S-Team! People call me the Speed King, the Highway Star. I got it because I'm the fastest thing alive!"

This comment made Sonic cocked his eye a bit, "the last time I had a mission was when there was this really hot shot driver who thought he was faster than me. It toke longer for me to suit up than the race, but you guys…seem different." At these words, the racecars revved up and Sonic started running down the highway. Sonia got on her bike with Manic and they started following Sonic, with the racecars behind them.

"Run fast hedgehog, because I want to be the one to catch you!" The racer smiled.

"Sis, they're catching up!" Manic shouted.

"Well duh! This bike can't match the speed of those machines!" Sonia replied as she tried to kick-the-pedal-to-the-metal on the motorcycle and boosted speed a bit.

"The hedgehogs on the bike are easy, deal with the blue one! The 2nd in command said and he and his three comrades all race towards Sonic and box him in.

"What are we, Manic whined, "Chop liver?"

"Who cares, we can use this to get away!" Sonia stated.

"Oh, whatever will I do?" Sonic sarcastically whined, and he smirks when he disappeared into a blur.

"Where he go?" I driver asked, "Did I run him over?" Suddenly there was a knock on his window and he looks up to see Sonic standing there. "Hey this is dangerous! What would happen if kids see this?"

"Kids don't use fumuler-1 Racecars to chase hedgehogs!" Sonic said to the forth wall.

"SONIC!" Sonia shouted as she droved by, "Quit playing around!"

"I haven't even started playing!" Sonic smiles as he jumps off the car and ran ahead of the everybody and started running backwards.

"IT"S PLAYING WITH US!" A driver cursed.

"All units STAND DOWN!" The 'speed king' growled, "I won't let anyone be faster than me, on my highway!" He presses a button and his engine glowed green with the words 'NITRO' glowing. His car jetted across the highway and droved right past a surprised Sonic. "The only way he can beat me, if he goes Supersonic!"

Sonic ran to the motorcycle and grabs the wrist of his siblings.

"Hang on guys, because we might open a rift through TIME!" Sonic smiles as he jetted down the road in a bright blurs of green, blue and pink than ran past the racecar driver with a shock face.

"A sonic boom! They're going faster than the speed of sound!" The driver said shock.

"Chief, you're running out of road!" A driver said through the radio and the 'speed king' growled as he presses a button than launches parachutes from the car.

The colorful blurs ran up a ramp and jetted across windmills causing them to spin faster. Sonic, Manic and Sonia all flew into mid-air.

"This place isn't so bad!" Manic smiled.

"This city is beautiful!" Sonia said as she gazes at the city below them.

"We have a guy we can have fun with too!" Sonic smile as he though of the racer they out-raced. Suddenly his smile faded when he saw below them, a pool. "A-P-pool?"

"Hey Sonic, we're here!" Sonia said, but that didn't stop Sonic from panicking as he tried to running in mid-air to move, but to no avail.

"SEE YAH!" Sonic said as he fell down the air and splash! Manic and Sonia however fell into the nearby house.

CRASH!  
"OWE!" Manic said as he tried to run his back as he crash through the roof and landed on the floor, "What a rough landing!"

"I don't know, mine was nice!" Sonia said as she jumps on the bed she landed on. Suddenly she felt some rumbling and Sonia turn around to see a boy staring at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic's body fell into the water. He blinks a few times and looks around and sees some stares. He tries his best to try to run to it, but couldn't get there quickly. Suddenly a splash was heard and Sonic looks up to see a hand come towards him. Sonic grabbed it and it pulled him up.

The blue hedgehog coughs up all the water he swallowed in the pool and beside him was his siblings and the mysterious boy who saved.

"Good thing you're siblings told me you slashed into my pool!"

"Yeah," Sonic said as he turns to the kid, "thanks…OMG! You're SORA!"

"UH?!" The boy said in confusion.

"I told you the kid looks like Sora from Kingdom Hearts!" Manic said as he nudges Sonia who sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Uh…my name isn't Sora, is Chris! You guys have names?"

"Sonia!"

"Manic!"

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog!"

End Of Chapter

* * *

**Play: Sonic Drive (Jap Sonic X opening)**

Sonic here, and I beat you all have questions of what happened before me and my sibs came to this world. How did we all met and everything, and how did Robotnik ruled the world? Find out next time on 'Sonic Underground X' episode 2 'Earth: Origins.' See yah then!

Alien-Child: sorry for that little 'Sora' joke there, but expect more of it. I'll try not to make the Chris many people hate and make a few changes (but still the likable parts for his fans). Next episode will be a Sonic Underground base episode (I can't just do Sonic X episodes, right?) Well, see you guys then, chao!


	2. Earth: Origins

**Sonic Underground X**

_Now trap in an alien world, the battle against Robotnik has reached a new level, and my children are going to need new friends for the upcoming battle._

In Station Square, the Thorndyke mansion reflects the early mourning sun. A two-story white mansion with a balcony and garage the size of the house nearby and pools in the backyard. There, on the balcony overlooking the backyard lays the three hedgehogs and their new human friend. Sonia sat on a lawn chair in a bathing suit and sunglasses absorbing the sunrays, Manic sat on the banister and Sonic lied on the roof.

"Hey guys, I got some food!" Chris said as he walked in with a plate of brown pellets.

"Alright, I'm starving!" Sonic said as he leaped from the roof to the floor and put one of the pellets into his mouth and spitted it out. "What is this?!"

"Cat food!" Chris said nervously as he scratches his head, "The website I got it from said most hedgehogs love cat food!"

"Bleagh, no wonder, taste like there's cat in it!" Sonic replied.

"Sonic Hedgehog, learn some manners!" Sonia shouted.

"Whatever! Hey Sora, you got some Chili-Dogs?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not Sora!" Chris sighed as he rolled his eyes, and then an evil smile appeared, "What's a chili-dog?" It felt like the whole galaxy stop to Sonic his fell to the ground screaming.

"NNNOOOOOOOO! IDON"T WANNA LIVE IN THIS WORLD!"

"I was kidding!" Sora said trying to calm down new friend.

Watching the antics from afar, on the top of a very high hill lies Queen Aleena hiding behind trees while wearing her cloak to not be recognized by her children, or be caught by humans. A small giggled came from her and a small tear from her eye.

* * *

_**Mobius 14 Years Ago**_

"_I can still remember the day everything began…before was the happiest year of my life, when I was ruling the planet giving peace around the world, and to my children." _Queen Aleena is sitting on her bed playing with her three baby hedgehogs wearing footie-pajamas. _"But all that change, when the Oracle summoned me…"_

Aleena stands in a cave, he children sleeping in a small cradle lays beside her, and floating in a green orb in front of her, is the Oracle.

"Oracle, please…why have you asked me to come?"

"_My question brought a sadden look on the Oracle, who only look down at his feet."_

"Your highness, do you recall a creature know as…Robotnik?"

"_That name brought dark images into my mind. Indeed I have, Robotnik was a mysterious creature that appeared on our world. Dark things has been rising since he appeared, causing us to exile him out to the Scrap Brain Zone. A history I don't want to remember…The Oracle has told me that Robotnik has return with a legion of kill-bots and a new weapon that will sink Mobotropolis into a metallic wasteland. I thought this was the worse, but I was grave wrong…"_

* * *

**Song: 'That's The Way It Is' by Celine Dion**

(Queen Aleena's theme song, check profile for great link)

Queen Aleena wearing a robe over her head walks to the door of a mansion, drops the basket with baby Sonia on the porch , kiss her daughter one last time on the forehead, and ran away as the after she rang the door bell. The door opens and a female creature wearing a gown steps out and looks gown and see the baby Sonia, she picks the basket up and brings the baby inside.

"_I did what the Oracle has told…to separate from my childrens…"_

Queen Aleena walks to a cabin out in the woods; there with baby Sonic in her arms she knocks on the door to be greeted by a dog-like creature.

"_It wasn't easy for me to do, the Oracle promised that the four of us will reunite and that will bring the downfall of Robotnik..."_

Aleena drops Manic walks in an alley and drops her child, Manic on the doorstep of an old house. Hearing a noise, Aleena fled into the darkness, cursing herself for not ringing the doorbell to tell the house' owners to come to the door, she poked her head from the hiding spot and sees a rat carrying Manic off. Aleena jumps from hiding and quickly and quietly follows the thief in the shadows.

"_Yes, we will be reunited…As the Council of Four!"_

Aleena follows the thief down the sewers and sees him carry the basket with Manic to a insect-like creature with a young white bat-girl around 3-years. When the queen saw the bug reach for Manic, she smiled when she notice the man wouldn't harm her child.

"_And that day…I'll be waiting!"_

* * *

**Mobotropolis, Robotnik's Underground Base**

The fat dictator sits on his chair while various machines and droids work on a large vessel. Two robots, Decoe and Bocoe work on the computer near him.

"The 'Destroyer' is complete Lord Robotnik." Decoe said.

"Shall we proceed with Operation:'Roboticize'?" Bocoe asked. The statements from his robots from an evil smile on the mad man's face.

"Years I have been dreaming of this moment, so many blue-prints and models, " Robotnik stands up and smiles as seeing his huge spacecraft, "Get ready boys, cause I'm driving this PUPPY!"

* * *

**Outside Mobotropolis**

Queen Aleena sits on a rock as she glances at the city as Robotnik's ship, the 'Destroyer' fires a beam causing mass chaos over the city. Aleena picks up a guitar and starts crying.

(I got this part from 'New Sonic Underground', hope they don't mind)

**Song: 'Landslide' by Dixie Chicks**

"I took my love and I took it down, I climbed a mountain and I turned around" Aleena sang as she strummed the guitar, Well the landslide brought me down"

Aleena looks at the city and sees it turn metallic and a tear streams down her eye.

"Oh, mirror in the sky, What is love?" As she sings, she begin to remember the day she first held her children, "Can the child within my heart rise above, She remembers when she even played with them, from their own toys and even in the bathtub when she bathed them, "Can I handle the seasons of my life"

She begins imaging her children now, being in a new home and growing up without her.

"Well, I've been afraid of changing cause I built my life around you, But time makes you bolder, Children get older, I'm getting older too,"

She looks up in the sky and sees the sun flaring hot peacefully and birds flying, and she sees the faces of her babies in the clouds.

"So, take this love and take it down, " Aleena stands up and plays the guitar as she walks from the city, "Well the landslide brought me down, And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills" She imagines her children walking beside her and a small smile appeared, "Well maybe" Tears began appearing in her eyes again, "Well maybe" The images of her kids vanishes, "Well maybe the landslide will bring you down"

**(End Song)**

Queen Aleena burst into tears and she falls to the floor.

* * *

Sonic X Card

Name: Princess Sonia the Hedgehog

Age: 15

Trait: Hedgehog

Special: Super Spin, super strength

Bio: Pianist of the Sonic Underground X, excellent martial artist

Sonic X Card

Name: Prince Manic the Hedgehog

Age: 15

Trait: Hedgehog

Special: Skills, stealth, thief

Bio: Raised in the underworld, this young hedgehog can steal from anyone!

* * *

'_Ten years has passed since the day I had to say good bye to my young children, but I would not let them out of my sight…"_

Aleena wearing her hooded cloak stands behind the bushes as she watches a blue streak run across the field.

"SONICK! WATE!" A young voice shouted, and running behind the blue blur was a small fox-boy with two tails. The blur made a perfect U-turn around a tree and meted up with the small fox. Ten-year old Sonic the Hedgehog crosses his arms and looks at the slightly smaller fox.

"Tails, you're thee years-old, I can't keep stopping for you, right?"

"Yes Sonick…but maybe…"

"I can't keep giving piggybacks either, right?"

"Yes Sonick…"

"_Ever since I've left Sonic with some good people I know, his new neighbors gave birth to a young fox born with two tails (Don't smoke pregnant by the way) and ever since then, the boy was made fun of it. But Sonic, he didn't…he let Tails hang out back then, but their bond wasn't as strong as now, but because of Sonic's rough treatment of Tails…"_

"SONICK!" As Sonic was running down a hill, he turns around smiling as he saw Tails flying with his trademark limbs catching up with the hedgehog's speed.

"Way to go little guy!" Sonic congratulated giving a thumbs up.

"_It was because of Sonic that got Tails to toughen up, like they were brothers."_

"There you boys are!" An older version of Sonic, but with a mustache said as he reached out for the two kids. "I'm glad you're safe!"

"What happen Uncle Chuck?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing Sonny-boy, now we're going to my house!"

""Okay, but what about-"Before Sonic could finish, he looked pass his uncle and stare into the sky and sees a trail of smoke rise. "Mom and Dad…"

"Sonick?" Tails asked as he looked up to the young hedgehog's watery eyes. Sonic looks down and wipes the tears out of his eyes.

"Let's go little Bro!"

"_Seeing the sadness in the eyes of my own child, brought great horror into my heart. But Sonic's heart healed thanks to the family he has now."_

* * *

**4-Years Later**

**Robotropolis**

**(Play 'Sanctuary'-the opening of 'Angel')**

A cold wind blows through the city as Sonic stares at the dark metropolis from the roof-tops. Tails flies (now seven) flies by and lands besides him.

"You ready Sonic?"

Sonic turns and faces the small fox and gives a thumbs-up, "Once Uncle Chuck gives then okay, it's 'Juice and Jam Time!'"

"Good," the old hedgehog said as he appeared, "because you're on!"

"Great, cause I hate waiting!" Sonic said as he leaped off the building and landed on the metallic streets. The he sped up so fast; his body was morph into a blue blur leaving tracks of flame behind him.

* * *

**Robotropolis-Palace**

"Oh no!" Decoe shouted as he worked on the computer.

"What is it?" Bocoe asked.

"It's the resistance's secret weapon, its back!"

"WHAT?!" Robotnik's barked echoed through the hallway as he entered the room. "Blast, already has that…thing destroyed five of my factories, which one is it after this time? And please Chaos don't let it be my candy-factory!" Decoe and Bocoe both stare at Robotnik confusingly, "STOP STARING!"

"Um...Sorry lord Robotnik!" Decoe said as he went back to the computer, "The blur is attacking The Eastern SWAT-bot factory."

"What! That's my best robot factory…Aurgh, no matter; my strongest force field will stop whatever the thing is." Robotnik looks up at the computer screen and watch the blue blur smash into the shield. But soon the invisible force shattered and Sonic made it through.

"WHAT!?" Robotnik said with his jaw dropped open in shock as he watches his factory blow to smithereens.

"Hmm, it seems that things slowed down when it reached the shield." Decoe said as he worked on the computer and replayed the tape. "Slow it down!" The computer complied, and a slower version of the tape was played and Sonic was seen at the speed of a cheetah.

"What is it?" Bocoe asked. And Robotnik, who got out of his trance, stared angrily at the screen.

"Slow that image again!" Robotnik ordered. The computer replayed again, but even slower. "FREEZE FRAME!" At command of the evil human, the computer froze right on the shot of Sonic smashing into the invisible barrier.

"It's a hedgehog!" Decoe said.

"You don't think it's a-" Bocoe said as he turns to a growling Robotnik.

* * *

**Flashback, 4-Years Ago**

**Robotropolis**

Robotnik sleeps in his king-size bed, but was awoken when a green orb appears.

"Robotnik!" The voice shouted out.

"Who are you? Guards!" But before Robotnik could press the button to call in his security, the green orb blasted Robotnik with a light freezing him in mid-air. Out of the orb, the Oracle appears in a semi-solid form.

"I am the Oracle of Delphius, and I have come to tell you, that the end of your empire will come! Beware Robotnik, Aleena and her children will rise against you!" With that, the Oracle vanished and Robotnik was freed from the green glow."

**End Flashback**

* * *

"It's a hedgehog, one of Aleena's children!" Robotnik growls, "Decoe, Bocoe, set out a SWAT-bot battalion!"

* * *

**Robotropolis-Sewers**

A cold wind blows in through the cold tunnels of the underground. Slims swims in the waters, and huge creepy creatures hide in the cracks. In a large section of the sewers, a large insect-like creature is standing. Near him, sitting by a pipe is a white bat-girl wearing black clothing, and beside her, is a green hedgehog wearing punk-clothing.

"So have you two kids been paying attention to your lessons?" Farell, the kid's surrogate father asked.

"We sure have Pops!" The bat smiled as she rubs Manic's hair, "Well I have, Manic only has drumming on his mind."

"Hey, chill Rouge, I been learning!" Manic said.

"Oh yeah?" Rouge said with a cocked-eye, and Manic reaches out his hand and there was a pink purse with a heart on it. "MY PURSE!" Rouge swipes the bag from Manic and gives the little hedgehog a scowling look.

"Haha, good job Manic!" Farell laughed as he digs into his jacket, "Since you two are my best students, I have a present for you two…somewhere!"

"Like these?" Rouge and Manic said in unison as Manic holds a pair of drumsticks, and Rouge has a diamond ring.

"Clever kids, you guys like them?"

"It's beautiful!" Rouge smiles as she looks at her reflection in the glass jewel.

"These baby rock!" Manic laughs as he drums on the pipes.

* * *

**Robotropolis-Ballroom**

Music, this is something like the people of Mobius love to hear, and the only way to hear cause of Robotnik's law, is if your rich and if it's in a place like this ballroom, where the aristocrats dance to the song being singed by a young pink hedgehog that looks like Sonic, but wearing a dress. Accompanied her on the piano is Sonia.

**Play 'Material Girl' By Madonna**

"Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world" Amy sings

**End Song**

The music stops, and Sonia and her partner stands in front of a crowd as bowed while given applaud.

"Nice job Amy." Sonia smiled as the hedgehog-girls walk down the steps.

"Hey, no problem Sonia, you're piano skills have improved!"

"Thanks…I think!"

"Sonia, Amy! You two were most delightful!" Lady Windamire said as she walks to the two girls, "I swear, if music was fully allowed, I would support you both to be Mobius' number one girl-group!"

"Oh, thank you Miss. Windamire!" Amy smiles.

"Oh Sonia, you were terrific!" A mink said as he walks up with flower which he gives to the rock-and-roll hedgehog.

"Why thank you Bartlby!" Sonia giggles and blushes.

* * *

**Uncle Chuck's Hideout**

Hidden deep in the slums of Robotropolis, Uncle Chuck has built a hideout where he can monitor all the activates of Robotnik and prepare for strikes against his empire. As he walks in, he and Tails carries the tired out body of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Wow Sonic, you were so cool back there!" Tails cheered out.

"Thanks...little bro!" Sonic smiles back as Chuck helps his nephew to lie on a couch.

"You've done enough today Sonny-boy, I'm going to met up with other freedom fighters now." Chuck said and turn to Tails, "Will you hold up the fort while I'm gone?"

"I will do Uncle Chuck! Tails smiles as he watches Uncle Chuck leaves.

As soon as the old freedom fighter left, a green glow appeared.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"AHHH, SONIC! GHOST!" Tails screamed out and Sonic began opening his eyes a bit.

To Be Continued

Alien-Child: Sorry to leave you all hanging. The next episode will be here shortly


	3. Earth: Saving Cream, Friends And Family

New Sonic Underground

**New Sonic Underground**

Alien-Child: Hey guys, I back! I just want everyone to know some things; I'm very grateful and happy this story has got so many fans, even in these few chapters. The reason I've delayed was because of the second episode kept getting short, I mean a whole episode is only supposed to be 2-parts, right? So I've figured I plan, each episode won't be split into parts anymore (Except two-part episodes, specials and possibly movie) So I'm merging the last four chapters into two chapter, luckily the fic is still in it's early time so I hope you guys won't mind. The continuing of 'Origins' will continue in this chapter, but merge with the second Sonic X episode, how? Just read and find out!

Earth Saga-Episode 2:

Saving Cream, Friends And Family

"_Sonic, wake up!" Tails said as he shook the hedgehog as he looked back at the green glow forming into the Oracle. Sonic looked back at Tails and began hearing Manic's voice coming from the fox's mouth._

"_Hey bro, wake up dude!"_

"Manic?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, rise and shine bro!" Manic said as Sonic fully woke up and saw he was staring at his brother. He took a minute to look at his surroundings and find he's lying on the chair of a living room, and on the couch was their sister Sonia, and their new human companion, Chris Thorndyke, or as Sonic nicknamed him, 'Sora'.

"So what's with the wake up call?" Sonic asks as he rubs his eyes and everyone responded by pointing to the TV where it showed footage of Sonic racing down a highway with Manic and Sonia on a bike and near them were the S-Team.

"I'm glad they got our good side." Sonic smirks.

"Good side? Sonic, they're saying we're reject science experiments or robots send to destroy the city!" Sonia screamed. "Apparently your super speed isn't normal here."

"CHRIS!" A voice shouted and coming through the doors was a man wearing a lab coat looking like Chris, but older and grey hair. "Some hedgehogs out-race you uncle!" The old man shouted and then turns his face to the three guests around him.

"Hey, isn't he that guy from 'Back to the Future'?" Sonic said as he hold up the tape Chris had in his collection.

"Uh, grandpa, I can explain!" Chris shouted.

TV: Help, some please help us!

Everyone turn to the TV to the source of the little girl's cry and everyone went to shock. The two humans at seeing a rabbit-creature, but the hedgehogs for knowing her and her little pet chao.

"CREAM AND CHEESE!" They all shouted.

"You guys know them?" Chris asks.

"She one of my best friends!" Sonia growled.

* * *

**Flashback**

Back in the past on Mobius, Sonia played the piano in a ballroom in front of a bunch of little kids. When she was done, all the kids applauded.

"Okay class; let's see who has been practicing." The hedgehog smiled and many kids raised their hands. "Um…how you Cream!" Sonia smiled, and rising from the crowed is Cream, wearing a green silk dress and beside her is Cheese wearing a little tuxedo. The two bowed and went to the piano and played Vanessa Carlton's 'Ordinary Day.'

"…_Take my hand," _Cream sang, _"live while you can…"_

"She a great student, isn't she?" Amy said as she walked in and Sonia nodded.

"Yeah, and so proud of her, I'm planning on brining her to 'Le Rebels' Later on."

"You mean Robotropolis number one concert parlor?" Amy said in shock, "But what if Robotnik finds about it tonight? And if you two were there?"

"Don't worry," Sonia smiled, "I won't let anything happen to her."

And this got a smirk back from Amy. "Then I won't either."

* * *

**Present Day, Thorndyke's Garage**

Sonia sat sternly with her arms cross in her chair, Sonic kneeled over on a wall while Manic flips watching over their new human companions, Chris and his grand-father, who is an amazing scientist connected with the government and many other major facilities.

"…You sure? Thank you!" The old man said as he hang-up and turn to the hedgehogs, "It seems you're friends have been transported to Area 59, believing that they're aliens or unknown research experiments."

"Area 59?" Chris said.

"I don't like the sound of it." Manic said.

"It's a top-secret military base where they keep weapons and experiments and create new deadlier ones." Chris answered.

"Sounds like Eggman's place, "Sonia said as she sat up, "I guess we're saving her like the last time!"

"Let's just hope we don't activate another Chaos Control!" Sonic grins.

* * *

**Desert Around Area 59**

Driving through the road is Chuck Thorndyke in his jeep, Chris in the passenger seat and in the back seat the three hedgehogs.

"Will we hurry up already?" Sonia sighed.

"Jeez sis, you're not always this inpatient." Manic said.

"Yeah, that's my job!" Sonia added.

"We'll be there in a minute guys, but here!" Chuck said as he went into his lab coat pocket and picked up a red-pair of one-eyed glasses with a machine attached.

"What is it?" Sonic asked as his brother grabs for the device.

"It's a an info-red goggle that'll allow you to see any lasers." Chuck answered.

"Wish I had one of these guys." Manic laughs as he place the goggle on.

"Well let's juice and Jam!" Sonic said as he grabs his siblings and run through the road.

'That blue is sure is fast uh?" Chuck said and Chris just sweet-dropped.

* * *

**Area 59's Roof**

A blue streak with green and pink beside it zoomed up a wall and stop onto the roof, the blurs faded revealing the three hedgehog siblings.

"Okay, how we get in?" Sonic asked.

"Easy, the vent!" Sonia answered as she grabs the bars of one and rips it off.

"You want to crawl through a vent?" Manic said cock-eyed, "Where dirt is?"

"For Cream, I swim through mud!" Sonia said as she crawls through the metallic tunnel.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Le Rebels, a famous underground parlor, hidden from the likes of Doctor Robotnik. This is the best place where music and dances can be available to the people of Robotropolis without paying a large sum of money for a minimum freedom.

"Man do I love this place!" Sonic said as he walked into the bar with a guitar strapped onto his back, beside him are Tails and a lion name Cyrus.

"So let me get his straight, "Cyrus aid, "Some ghost came and told you that you have a brother and sister and the both of you are the rightful heir to the throne."

"Hey, if I never saw it, I'll be in doubt as you!" Tails said as he shook his head.

"I do know one thing," Sonic said as he strum his guitar, "If we're family, we all gotta love music!"

**Play the Sonic Underground theme (instrumental)**

Sonic's guitar solo filled the air, and everyone in the pair began smiling and cheering, and Tails got out his triangle.

"Hey Sonic, wait up!" Tails said as he went up the stage and start ringing his little instrument.

Outside the bar, Farrel and his two students, Rouge and Manic carried their bags of their latest thief, when a son filled the air.

"Um…I'll be right back!" Manic said as he tosses the bag to Farel and ran after the song.

'Hmm, that boy… Rouge, go after if." Farrel said and Rouge made a sigh.

"Man!" Rouge pouted as she flew into the air after the hedgehog.

On the other side of the bar, Amy and Sonia came in with Cream.

"Looks like someone already playing a song." Cream sighed.

"Don't worry," Sonia smiled, "This song seems to be telling me something."

At that moment, Manic walked in and Rouge landed beside him.

:"So what's the biggie?" Rouge asks, but Manic didn't and ran up the stage to the drum-set.

"Hey, mind if I play too?" Manic asks and Sonia smirks and nod.

"How bout us?" Sonic, Manic and Tails turn around and spots Amy with her violin, and Sonia and Cream by the piano.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

**Area 59's Research Centre**

Cream and Cheese were scared. After the humans have captured them, they sent them into this glass prison where a metallic tube covered them.

"Why are you doing this?" Cream cried out, but her pleas only fell on deaf ears as the humans scanned her. At that moment, the lights in the building shut off and everything was dark.

"What happen?" A man shouted.

"The lights were turn off!"

"Well get them back on!" When the lights did come back, everyone gasp at seeing the tube was shattered.

* * *

**Area 59's Hallways**

Cream and Cheese could believe their eyes as their friend was carrying them…

"SONIC!" Cream cried out happily as they stop somewhere in a hall meeting up with Manic and Sonia.

"Cream, Cheese!" Sonia smiled as she hugged the two.

"Guys, let's stop this warm-moment and get out of here!" Manic said as he pointed down the hallways, a chicken-legged walker like from Star Wars, but there was a dome where the pilot could be seen.

"Sir, I found the rabbit-creature and found the hedgehogs that defeated the S-Team with her!" The pilot said as he put his communicator away.

"Well than, let's rumble!" Sonic smiled.

* * *

Sonic X Card

Name: Cream The Rabbit

Age: 6

Trait: Rabbit

Special: Bio, able to talk to chaos

Bio: A young girl who dreams of being a great pianist, acts like a little sister to the band

Sonic X Card

Name: Cheese the Chao

Age: Unknown

Trait: Chao

Special: Varies

Bio: Cream's best friend who goes with her everywhere

* * *

The man in the mech glares at the animals before him; he aims his gun strait at sun and shouted. "Dodge this!"

'OKAY!" Sonic said as he uses his super speed and dodge the laser the blew a solid hole in the ground.

"Sonic, that floor was solid steel, be careful!" Sonia warned.

"No prob!" Sonic said as he leaped into the air and prepared to strike at the machine, but the man fired out a laser that struck the hedgehog.

"SONIC!" Sonia shouted as she dash at the machine and made a huge dent in the right leg's arm.

"WHAT! The leg has 23-percent damage by one punch?" The man said in shock as he read the computer.

"Manic, get Cream outta here, we'll take care of the him!" Sonic said as he recovers and spin dash on the robot's head.

"Will do bro!" Manic said as he grabs the little rabbit's hand with he chao hanging on her ears, and they ran down the hall.

"What are you two?" The man glared at his opponents.

"We're hedgehogs!" The two replied as Sonia started her Sonia Spin, and Sonic did a blue twister, that caused a really huge colorful tornado that smash into the machine causing it to malfunction.

"I have to get out of here!" The pilot said as he presses the eject bottom causing him to be shot out of the vehicle as it blew up into scrap metal. Just as the smoked clear, the pilot saw that the hedgehogs have vanished.

* * *

**Area 59 Stairs**

"I don't know what's worse, the robot or these guys." Manic said as he looks up the stairs and there were a small squad of military soldiers aiming their rifles at Manic.

"Surrender or we'll shoot!" The leader said.

"Manic…"

"Don't worry, compared to things Robotnik has…these guys are cream-puffs!" Manic dash toward the closest one to him, and punch the man to the gut, the other soldiers growled and were shot out their rifles, but Manic dodge and kicked another man in the face.

"Cheese, get it!" Cream commanded, and her chao flew right into a soldier and…

"AURGH, MY NUTS!" A man shouted in pair while his fellow soldiers laughed.

"Hey dummies!" Manic shouted as he beat up the remaining humans while Cheese let go.

"Remember to brush your teeth latter little guy!" Manic said as he pets the happy chao.

"So what we miss?" The three turns around and a smile came on them when they saw Sonic making his trademark attitude with Sonia.

"Nothing at all!" Manic replied.

"Well, if there's no problem going on…let's get out of here!" Sonia reared her fist back and punch a hole right in the building.

"Let's go!" Sonic said as he picks Cream up and runs out through the hole followed by Manic and Sonia.

"Oh no!" Sonia gasp as she and her companions look at the ground where possibly thousands of soldiers aimed their rifles up.

"How we gonna get out of here?" Cream asked worriedly.

That's when the motor of a plane caught everyone's attention, and Sonic smiled.

"By the help of an old friend!" Sonic smiled as Tails piloting a blue plane came by.

"Hey guys!" Tails greeted as he brought down the ladder.

"Lets go!" Sonic said as he tosses Cream up and she landed in the plane, and Manic and Sonic climbed the ladder.

"Don't let them get away!" A man said as all the bullets were fired.

"Don't try and stop us!" Sonia said as she spun into a twister causing the bullets to ricochet back.

"Yo sis, we're waiting!" Sonic said from hanging on the ladder due to the plane running out of seats.

"I'm coming!" Sonia said as she grabs the rope ladder and Tails flew the plane away from the base.

"And so ends one crazy adventure…for now!" Sonic said as he looks into the sunset, where his two new human friends were waiting for them far away from the base.

* * *

**Unknown**

A man walks in through a pair of white doors and meets up with another man sitting in a big chair. They both wore a black suit and wore sunglasses despite the dark room he lays in. "Sir…there's something you should see." The first man said as he looks through a folder and takes out various pictures of Sonic and his friends in their last two adventures on earth. "These creatures have been spotted all over American recently…and look at the hedgehogs…"

"The man got up from his chair and look at the pictures of Sonic, Manic and Sonia. "They look like the project…what do you know of this?"

"Not sure sir," The first man said, "But we believe that Prof. Gerald Robotnik may created other 'Ultimate Lifeforms'.

End of Episode

_Play 'Material Girl' Sonia is here, and the Sonic Underground X gang is almost complete. All we need is our violinist Amy, and where's Knuckles? Also, Robotnik and his cronies are here too, but they old Robotnik has a makeover from the chaos control too, meet EGGMAN! Things get even more confusing with a chaos emerald appears, and the military are after us calling me' Project: Shadow', what's that all about? Find out next time, Earth: Crazy City Adventures!_


	4. Earth: Crazy City Adventures

**Sonic Underground X**

Alien-Child: (I sneak into the room and slide against the wall hoping I won't be found.)

Sonia & Amy: THERE YOU ARE

Alien-Child: Crap!

Sonia: Do you have any idea how long we've been waited for you?

Amy: Yeah, you were just out updating you're other stories!

Alien-Child: Hey, they were Sonic-related stories!

Sonia: That I wasn't in?

Alien-Child: Sorry, anyway folks, enjoy the new episode!

* * *

Earth Saga

Crazy City Adventures

In downtown Station Squares, they continue their normal lives, unaware of the otherworldly visitors on their planet. This includes driving their cars to playing sports like basketballs, not knowing what underneath them, within the sewers two Mobian walks through the sewers, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose.

"This is all Sonic's fault!" Knuckles growled.

"Sonic was only trying to help!"

"Sonic only likes getting into fight for kicks."

"Hmm, if you're blaming Sonic, then you have to also blame Manic and Sonia!"

The last line made Knuckles stop and blush, but he shook his head and continues on, "Sonic's the leader, so he has to take responsibility for it!"

"Knuckles…" Amy sighed.

* * *

**Middle of Pacific Ocean**

Out in the vast endless waters, an island sits on the water, but the island wasn't there before, let alone the dark metallic city that settle on it. Chaos Control has also transported Robotropolis, and so has all its inhabitants, including the ones in the palace. Inside the throne room, Decoe, Bocoe, Michelle, Sleet and Dingo stands before and chair that's turn back from the, slowly the chair turn around and it was a figure similar to Robotnik, but more rounder in a egg-shape, his moustache is bigger, his nose is red and his eyes are behind a pair of glasses, and his outfit is now a red lab-coat.

"So, how does everyone like the new look?" Robotnik laughs.

"It's eggscellent sir!" Decoe, Bocoe, Sleet and Dingo shouted in unison.

"You look like a giant egg!" Michelle muttered under her breath.

"You said something Michelle?" Robotnik asked and the rat shook her hands.

"Nothing sir!"

"Good, on to more important things," Eggman rotated his chair to the computer and type away showing an image of Station Square, "I think being transported here was a good thing, I'll expand my empire onto this planet!"

* * *

**Thorndyke's Mansion**

It was a beautiful day at the mansion, as Tails washes the Tornado, Cream has a tea party with Cheese and Sonia, and Chris runs out of the house.

"Hey guys," He said as he looks around, "Um…where's Manic and Sonic?"

"They went out exploring for a walk," Tails said as he stops the hose, "They'd be back."

"What?! They'll be captured!"

"I dunno, Sonic's there an it's impossible to catch him, and he won't let anyone get Manic (even though he's a thief)."

"Yeah, my brother may be a hot-head, but his heart just as warm." Sonia smiled.

"Yeah but-" Chris said.

* * *

**Downtown Station Square**

Two blurs sped down the road, one was a blue that carried the green blur beside it, the blurs ran up a building and revealed itself to be Sonic and Manic.

"Man, great view uh bro?" Manic laughed.

"Yep, reminds me of Robotropolis, without the pollution, factories and high-tech equipment." Sonic replied, but then his eyes widen as he saw something in the distance.

"What is it?" Manic asked looking at what his brother saw, and he zoomed in the best with eyes as well, luckily the thing was getting closer, so the hedgehogs got a better look at the thing, a slightly small aircraft with logos on the side, of a mad scientist.

* * *

**Emerald Coast**

The humans there were just enjoying their time, but they suddenly stop when the dark shadow of an unknown ship flew over them, it was small like a commercial-plane, it was red with a laser gun like a scorpion tail, within the cockpit it was Sleet and Dingo who drove, with Robotnik sitting in the back and Michelle standing beside him.

"We are entering the city now sir, should we deploy the troops?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, I'm sure they are tired at looking at the ship now, they want some more!" Robotnik laughs, and Michelle nodded to Sleet.

"SWATbots Squad-A, deploying now!" Sleet said as he pressed a button.

* * *

Outside, a latch opens up while the ship was still flying, and troops of red metallic robots flew out which brought fear into the eyes of the humans below, but it wasn't just SWATbots who came out, a giant more bulkier grey robot stood on the latch, and his giant arms had two missiles instead of hands. Behind was Michelle who jumps out of the ship and landed on the last robot that flew out, a purple bird-shape robot.

"E-23 Missile Wrist, you're mission is to lead the SWATbot troops, do I make myself clear?" Michelle ordered and the robot nodded as he jumps off the aircraft and landed on the streets with a loud thud, making a large dent in the ground. "Maybe we've should have landed first…" Michelle sweet drop talking to the robot she rides on, "None the less, let's go!"

* * *

Back in the sewers, Knuckles continued his path not saying a word making Amy annoyed. _'A little conversation won't hurt.'_ Amy thought.

"So Knuckles, when you think we're getting home?"

"Nothing will matter, I won't stop or get sidetrack till I do!" Suddenly a rumble was made that made Knuckles get 'Sidetrack' and he ran to the nearest ladder and climb up.

"Didn't you just said, 'I won't get sidetrack'?" Amy asked in confusion, she said as she followed the echidna up.

On the streets, Knuckles pushed the manhole cover and Amy squeeze through.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"That!" Knuckles pointed down the street where Missile-Wrist leads a small pack of SWAT bots, and cops tried everything on them, from bullets to a flamethrower, nothing harm them.

"FIRE!" Missile-Wrist commanded, and his troops fired out laser blowing up the cars, the police were lucky they've dodges the blast.

"Missile-Wrist!" Robotnik shouted from his Egg-o-matic, "Proceed to attack to that tower, we'll make our announcement to the world there!"

"Acknowledge!" The robot said as he walks towards the building.

"Isn't that-" Knuckles said pointing to the mad genius.

"Doctor Robotnik!" Amy finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, across in a different neighbourhood, the Tornado flies with Tails piloting and Chris in the backseat wearing a football helmet, and holding onto the wing is Sonia.

"Can someone please explain to me how Sonic does this all the time?!" Sonia shouted.

"Guys, I see something!" Chris shouted as he points to a street where the robots attack is.

"ROBOTNIK!" Tails and Sonia shouted in unison.

"Well, I'm not surprise you two are here as well!" An evil female voice slyly said, and the trio turns around to see Michelle riding on her robot.

"Who's that?" Chris asked.

"Michelle!" Sonia snarls.

"The one and the same," The rat-girl laughs, "E-11 Beacon, finish them!" Michelle commanded, and the robot flared as it smashes into the Tornado making it go unbalance, but Tails manage to get it under control.

"Watch will ya? I'm not strap on!" Sonia replied as she stands up, but didn't stop there as she jumps onto the robot to deliver Michelle a punch.

'You'll pay for that!" Michelle snarls as she whips out her tail and wraps it around Sonia.

"TWISTER!"

"NO SONIA!" Tails shouted, but the hedgehog didn't listen as she spun around quickly making the two girls go unbalance and have them fall to the ground.

"SONIA!" The boys shouted.

* * *

Sonic X Card

Name: Amy Rose

Age: 12

Trait: Hedgehog

Special: Minor Speed, and Hammer Attacks

Bio: A young girl in love with Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic X Card

Name: Knuckles the Echidna

Age: 16

Trait: Echidna

Special: Super strength, skilled fighter

Bio: Guardian of the Master Emerald, Crush on Sonia

* * *

"SONIA!" Chris and Tails shouted as they watch the two girls scream their heads off as they fell, but if luck would have it, a red blur appeared and grab the both of them.

'Knuckles!" Sonia smiled as she looks at the red echidna blush and looks away.

"This is where I get off!" Michelle untangles her tail from Sonia and leapt off the not-so-high height and landed on the ground safely, "Beacon, finish the job!"

The robot once again flared and attempted to tackle the Tornado, but Tails made the plane dodge and have the robot swerve. "Not this time," Tails said as he pressed a button, and the Tornado shot out laser bullets into the back of the robot.

* * *

"Oh, this is so much fun!" Robotnik laughs as he watches Missile-Wrist blew up a door and entered the building, he lifts his arm up and fired his missile to elevate himself to the roof. "SWATbots!" Robotnik shouted turning his egg-o-matic to face them, "To the top!" He commanded, and the robot's jets flared on as they've flew up. After seeing the robots have left the area, humans went up to see what was happening and questioning what's going on, this gave Amy the chance to slip through the crowed and enter the elevator without being notice.

Suddenly around the city, video-screens appeared featuring the face of Robotnik, this made everyone stop, including two hedgehogs that were venturing the city.

"People of Station Square, I am Doctor Robotnik, soon to be your ruler!"

"When did he got makeover?" Manic asked.

"Must be from Chaos Control!" Sonic answered as he grabs his brother and ran deeper into the city.

"Allow me to give you all a choice," Eggman continue from floating in his machine above the tower, "Either you all join my empire, or I'll roboticize anyone who doesn't!"

"Not in this world uh…EGGMAN!" Amy shouted as she ran out the elevator and smashes her hammer into the Egg-o-matic.

"EGGMAN!?" Robotnik shouted, and snarls, "First I've had to put up with Ro-butt-nik, and now Eggman?"

"Hey, it's catchy!"

"Missile-Wrist, get her!" The robot did as it was commanded and attempted to fire at her, but a blurry ball of blue slammed into him knocking the robot to a SWATbot. The ball bounces behind Amy and landed beside Manic who pointed a finger at Robotnik.

"Don't mess with the Sonic Underground Eggman!"

"Sonic, Manic how good to see you two as well, I can finish three hedgehogs at once!" Eggman grins, and without a command, the SWATbots lifted their right arms and fired the laser, but all three hedgehogs leapt and dodge the attacks.

* * *

**Abandoned Construction Site**

"Jeez this sucks," Michelle, groan as she ran into the area and hid behind a pick-up truck, "Beacon is too high in the air battling for me to ride and now I have Sonia and Knuckles chasing after me!" It wasn't till a green shine that made her frown a smile.

"I think she came here!" Sonia said as she ran into the sight with Knuckles.

"Michelle, come out!" Knuckles growled.

"Why Knuckles, are you still made after our little chat?" Michelle giggled as she steps from where she was hiding and in her and in her hand bounces a shiny green stone.

"A Chaos Emerald!"

"Freeze!" All three animal-creatures stop in their tracks and look around to see humans wearing armour having their guns pointed at them. "Don't try to run!"

"Knuckles never run from a fight!" The echidna growled.

"Easy buddy!" The captain warned.

"Sir, I believe that's Project Shadow we've been warned about!" A solider said pointing his gun to Sonia who pouted.

"Project what now?"

"Ok, you can insult me all you want, but not her!" Knuckles yelled as he charge at the humans and they fired the bullets, but Knuckles dodge them all and punch a man in the cut and uppercut another.

"Time to deal with you!" Sonia ran up to the distracted Michelle and spun around knocking her to the sky and the emerald landed in the hedgehog's hand.

"I'll take care of these guys, run!" Knuckles said as he punch a guy in the head.

"But Knuckles…"

"DO IT!" Knuckles yelled, and Sonic nodded as ran down the street.

"She's getting away!" A man shouted, but Knuckles beat him up.

"Oh my head!" Michelle groans as she landed on a beam a few feet above the fight.

* * *

Back in the air, Beacon fires out energy bolts, but Tails barrel roll the plane out of the way letting the energy bolts fire into nothing.

"Tails we gotta get rid of him!" Chris yelled.

"I know, but what? Wait, I got it!" Tails smiled as he presses buttons on the console, "by using the rings I collected to give Sonic boost of powers, I can instead add it to the Tornado and perform the-" The computer flared a red light and Tails smiled as he presses a button, "Power Laser!" The front of the Tornado coursed with extreme energy as it fired out an aqua-white beam that fired into E-11 Beacon, when the light faded, all that's left was scrap metal that fell to the ground.

"We did it!" Chris smiled.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice shouted, and they look down at a building to see a familiar hedgehog girl.

"SONIC!"

"And look what I have?" She smiled holding up the Chaos Emerald.

* * *

**Tower, Rooftop**

**Song: 'Endless Possibility' from Sonic Unleashed**

"All of you deal with these meddlesome rodents, or you're all scrap-metal!" Eggman yelled, the SWATbots began attacking again, but Manic dash to one and rapid punch one in the chest and kick him into a group, Amy handled with another group wracking her hammer to a bunch making major dents and wracking the machines apart.

"It's me and you big guy!" Sonic laughs as he charge at Missile-Wrist, dodging each fired attack, Sonic leapt on his arms and tease the robot.

"Hey bro, give him the old slap on the wrist!" Manic shouted as he punches another SWATbot, but a robot watches him in the head. "You want a piece of me?" Manic grins as he kicks the head of the robot.

"Thanks bro!" Sonic shouted, as he dance on the robot's arm, Missile-Wrist got steam as he lifted his right arm and attempted to hit Sonic, but the hedgehog dodge it letting Missile-Wrist ended destroying his own arm.

"You meddling Hedgehog!" Eggman shouted.

"And that's not all!" Amy laughs brining Eggman's attention to them seeing all the SWATbots are destroyed.

"Ready bro?" Manic grins.

'You bet!" Sonic grabbed onto Manic's arms and they both did a Spin Dash of blue and green that slammed into Missile-Wrist making a huge whole and they ball didn't stop as it headed towards Eggman.

**End Song**

"I hate that HEDGEHOG!" Eggman shouted as he flew in the air from the attack, and when he was about to land, the ship he came to the city with open up and Eggman landed inside, and the ship flew away.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted as he flew the plane to the rooftop.

'It's AMY!" Sonia smiled from the wing she flew on.

"Grab on this!" Chris said as he let down a rope ladder.

"Alright!" Sonic said as he jumps on.

'Sonic!" Amy cried wanted to have Sonic help her.

"Y-you coming Amy?" Manic blushed as he grabs the girl and jumps onto the ladder and the plane flew off.

"We're going to hide at my house!" Chris shouted.

'Cream and Cheese are there too!" Tails added.

"Great, so the Sonic Underground is reunited!" Amy smiled, but only one person didn't had a happy look as Sonia look into the city.

"Knuckles…"

* * *

**Edge Of Station Square**

Knuckles glides down at the edge and entered the country-side with a few bruises, but nothing he can't walk off, after a few steps he stop and smiled. "I know you're there."

Out of the shadows of a tree a cloak figure takes off her hood to reveal herself to be Queen Aleena.

* * *

**Unknown**

A man in suit walks down the dark halls with three men in military uniform and another man dressed as a secret agent.

"Here it is sir, Project Shadow, or at least what we believe is Project Shadow." The Agent said, and the other man looks at the tank, it's glass it thick, extremely thick that no one can see it fully.

"How many people know about this…creature?"

"Just the higher-ups of GUN sir, we have no clue if these new hedgehogs have a connection." The agent walked up to the tank and he used his sleeve to clean the tank trying to see it, but suddenly two red glows came from inside.

"What's happening?!" The man asked.

"I-I dunno!" The agent replied, and the army men aimed their guns at the tank.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" A voice from the tank shouted, and a green energy flashed from energy, and the insides of the tank vanished.

End Of Episode

_**Play 'Unknown By M.E.'**_

_Knuckles here, and next time we relive how I met up Sonic and the gang when they and Eggman's forces invaded Angel Island, next in Sonic X, Earth: Sonic Vs Knuckles_


	5. Earth: Sonic Vs Knuckles

**Sonic Underground X**

Alien-Child: I know I'm FRECKING late, sorry,hHad things on my mind. Anyway guys, hope you all enjot the latest chapter.

Earth Saga

Sonic Vs Knuckles

High in the mountains, Knuckles stands at a Cliffside looking out at the clear view, ignoring the chilling winds that blow against his fur.

"You better come in before you get a cold!" Aleena warned as she step outside a cave.

"I'll be fine..." Knuckles muttered, and Aleena shrugged as she went back in.

"_I still remember that day..."_ Knuckles thought to himself.

**Six Months Ago**

High in the sky, is what most people even in the planet Mobius would never believe, a floating island. Here, despite Robotnik's pollution of the planet, the island is healthy and strong, being a tropical paradise with mountains, lakes and everything of the like. And of course being in the sky, one needs to be able to fly to get here, or use a flying vehicle like the Sonic Underground are using.

"Hang loose Sonia!" Manic shouted from within the flying van.

"Duh!" She replied, "But what if mother really is here?"

"She better be!" Sonic stated, "I miss an opening of a new chilli-dog stand for this!"

"I can make you a chilli-dog Sonic!" Amy said.

"Guys, we're here!" Tails shouted.

And with a THUD! The vehicle landed on the grass, while sliding the doors away, making a pair of steps. And all five of the Sonic Underground exited, while the lead singer looked around.

"This is the dreaded floating island?!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Tails added, and the two laughed together.

"Sonic! Tails! Remember what the Oracle said," Sonia scolded, "Floating Island is frought with danger, Beware the echidna!"

"Frought? What kind of stupid word is that?!" Sonic replied.

"Frought means filled, as in 'Filled with Danger'!" Tails replied.

"See Sonic, don''t take the island so lightly!"

"What danger sis? If you're so worried, I'll check the place out!"

"SONIC!" Sonia shouted, but her brother ignored her as he started revving, but when he entered a bush, he was screaming.

"SONIC!" The four shouted as they ran into the bush, and saw the blue hedgehog hanging in a tree, by a net.

"Hey guys, just hanging around!"

"We'll say this Echidna: 1," Manic stated, "Hedgehogs and Fox: 0!"

"Hang on Sonic!" Tails shouted as he flew up and used a knife to cut the net down.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"I'll catch you Sonic!" Amy shouted as she dashed for the fallen hedgehog, but then she began to realize she be squish.

"AMY!" Manic shouted as he pushed the pink girl away, and got squish by Sonic instead.

"Whoa, thanks for the landing-pad bro!" Sonic said as he got off the flatten Manic.

**Elsewhere...**

"BRAAAAAAAA!"

"Something up Chomps?" A red echidna asked as he steps out of a bunch of bushes, and stares at his pet dinosaur, roaring downwards, on a path. "What is that?" Knuckles narrowed his eyes as he look at a figure, but the distance and the bright sun seems to make it hard for him to figure it out. All Knuckles can make out is that it seems to be a hedgehog of sorts, and blue. "Whoever you are, GET OFF MY ISLAND?!"

The creature stood there silent for a few seconds, but then some explosion behind it can be heard as it vanished in a flash.

"Wha-OOF!" Knuckles was caught off when he felt something slam a fist into his chest, causing Knuckles to fall to his knees.

"Gra!" Chomps growled, but something spin dash into him, tossing him into a tree.

"CHOMPS!" Knuckles shouted as he looked up to find the attacker, but he's gone. "Who was that? And why is he here...THE EMERALD?!"

**Angel Island Zone**

"This place is so beautiful..." Amy said as she and the group walked through the trees and wrapped her arms around Sonic, "This'll make a great honeymoon, huh Sonic?"

"Huh..."

Before Sonic could make a reply, Sonia grabbed her by the back of the dress, "What have I been telling you about hitting on my brother?"

"Oh come one Sonia, if we get married, we'll be real sisters!"

"Still, SONIC?! Amy , you got have more better taste then that!"

"HEY!" Sonic shouted causing Tails and Manic to laugh.

"She got you there bro!" Manic laughed and as he stared at Amy talking with Sonia, he began to imagine the young pink hedgehog in front of a flower field and birds tweeting.

"Manic..." Amy in Manic's head said, but had Tails' voice, "Hey MANIC!"

"Huh?" Manic brook out of his daydream and saw Tails staring at him, "Huh...guess I was on a snooze-cruise I guess!"

"Hey, that's my line!" Sonic exclaimed.

"...What's does that mean?" Sonia asked cock-eyed.

CRACK!

"Huh?" The five turn to a geyser that rose upwards and out came a flash of red that landed his fist to the ground, causing a earthquake.

"YEA!" They all shouted as they tumble to the ground.

"Lousy Hedgehog Thieves!" Knuckles growled as he spun his arms around.

"Hey buddy, we're not thieves!" Sonic snarled as he stood up and then stared at Manic, "Well...most of us are not!"

"And I'm a fox!" Tails stated.

"YEARGH!" Ignoring Sonic , Knuckles charge as punch him into a tree.

"Whoa, dude has some moves!" Manic said as he and Tails helped him up.

"Hey Manic, if you're starting to make a fan-club," Sonic replied as he stood up, "Here comes you're hero!"

"SONIC!" Amy shouted as she brought out her hammer and smashed Knuckles into a boulder, "No one does that to MY Sonic!"

"_I'll never win..."_ Manic sighed, but then he opened his eyes as he heard some rumbling and a barrow heading towards Amy, "WATCH OUT!"

"YEARGH!" Knuckles bursting from the ground tried to smash his spiked knuckles into Amy, but because Manic pushed her out of the way, it was the green hedgehog who got jabbed in the stomach.

"Ok bud, now you're asking for it!" Sonia charge with a spin and headed towards Knuckles who dodge and tried to make a punch but Tails held it back letting Amy smashes his feet.

"AHHH!"

"Hold him still guys!" Sonic shouted as he began revving and charge into Knuckles making him fly into a tree. "Too EASY!"

"Argh...I'll never beat them like this!" Knuckles snarled as he got himself untangled from the branches, "There's too many...Guess it's plan B!"

"so you ready to give up?" Sonic smirked with his cocky grin as Manic and Sonia stood beside him in fighting poses, Amy beside Sonia with her hammer ready and Tails was in the air beside Manic, "Cause you'll never win against all of us!"

"Agreed!" Knuckles replied, surprising all of his opponents, and Knuckles took this as an advantage as he glide towards the group and swipe Tails.

"TAILS!" Sonic, Sonia and Amy shouted in unison.

"How the hell is an echidna flying?!" Manic question, but he shrugged as he followed the group chasing after Knuckles.

"Let me GO!" Tails shouted.

"In due time!" Knuckles relied as he landed on a mass of land on the other side of a bridge, where he watches Sonic and the others enter. "Unlike you friend here, I know neither of you guys can fly!" Knuckles shouted as he got out a knife and sliced the rope bridge.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Most of the hedgehogs shouted as the bridge began to fall, but Sonic with his high speed was able to cross it before Knuckles can slice the ropes.

"GUYS!" Sonic shouted as he forgot about Knuckles for the moment and turn to see the three hedgehogs fall down the pit. "SONIA! MANIC! AMY!"

"They're alive...for now!" Knuckles said and Sonic turned with pissed off eyes, "I'll let them go if you leave...NOW!"

"How about this!" Sonic shouted as he thrust his fist towards Knuckles, who was prepared to block it, but a stab his back brook his concentration, making the fist collide with his face.

"That's for MY FRIENDS!" Tails shouted as he got himself free and attack Knuckles from the back.

"Alright Tails, let's deal with this creep together!" sonic shouted and the two got into a fighting stance as Knuckles stood up and glared at the two.

"I admire your courage...but it means nothing against me!" Knuckles stated, but the duo said nothing but charge at Knuckles who charge back, and they collided into flashes of blue, yellow and red.

* * *

Sonic X Card

Name: Eggman

Age: Unknown

Trait: Human

Special: Mass IQ

Bio: Evil Ruler of Robotropolis and Mobius, Threat to Earth

Sonic X Card

Name: Mecha Sonic

Age: Few Months

Trait: Robot-Hedgehog

Special: Sonic's skills, Robot Arsenal

Bio: One of Eggman's attempts to defeat Sonic and retrieve the Chaos Emeralds

* * *

"Ooh..." Manic groans as he begins top opens his eyes and be greeted by starry ceiling. No...those aren't stars, for one thing the entire sky is rock, so it's a cave ceiling so those 'Stars' are some crystals.

"Manic?" Amy asked as she came into view, but was surprise when Manic wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh thank god you're ok!"

"Oh, Manic it's so nice that you care!" Amy smiled, not fully understanding Manic's feelings, "SONIA!"

"Yeah...I'm here..." She groan as she stood up and look at her clothes, "MY NEW DRESS!"

"Oh..." The two other hedgehogs cringed, and soon it felt like things were getting hot, but not from lava...but from Sonia.

"HE'S GONNA GET IT!" Sonia snarled into the air as flames erupted from her.

CLANK! CLANK!

"Shhh!" Manic hushed, "You guys hear something?"

CLANK! CLANK!

"Yeah...sounds like something metal..." Amy whispered, "Like a robot!"

CLANK! CLANK!

"And it's coming closer...it might be one of Eggman's!" Sonia stated as the three of them looked down a hall and saw a shadowy figure come closer...and closer...and when if go close enough, the trio got to see a hedgehog shape they recognize.

"SONIC?!" Manic asked cock eyed, "Dude what's with the metal boots?"

"SONIC! I KNEW YOU'LL SAVE ME" Amy squealed as she was about to charge to the hedgehog, but a hand grabbed her dress, "SONIA! Not Again!"

"That's not Sonic..." Sonia muttered, and soon the creature came out of the shadows to reveal it's not organic, but a metallic version of Sonic that's bigger and taller.

"Subjects Confirmed: Sonia the Hedgehog...Manic the Hedgehog...Amy Rose...Terminate!"

"WHAH!" They all shouted as they dodge a missile fire from Mecha Sonic's arm cannon.

**Angel Island Zone**

"TAKE THIS!" Sonic yelled as he curled into his homming attack and smashed Knuckle in the skull.

"My turn!" Tails said as he spun around in a tornado and trip Knuckles with his tails.

"Whoa...WHOA! WHOOAAAAAA!" Knuckles shouted as he began to stumble and fell off the ledge of the island, but when he was almost passing the grass-level, something caught his arm and he looked up to see Sonic who was carried by Tails. "You...saved me?"

"Last time, where's my friends?!"

**Later...**

"I've always been alone here, so I'm not too trusting on outsiders," Knuckles stated as he, Sonic and Tails were sitting by a fire, "so when I saw that hedgehog, I thought he was you!"

"But Sonia and the others will be alright?" Tails asked.

"I doubt nothing dangerous is in those tunnels," Knuckles replied.

"Wait, what about that other hedgehog you said?" Sonic asked and Knuckle opens his eyes wide as he turns to a pool of water. Soon the ripples begin to form and show Manic, Sonia and Amy all weaken and on the ground .

"WHAT HAPPEN TO THEM?!" Sonic shouted.

"That..." Knuckles pointed to another image that showed Mecha Sonic speeding down the hall.

"That's a robot that looks like Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.

"One of Robotnik's new toys!" Sonic snarled.

"Come on!" Knuckles exclaimed as he got up, "I know where it's headed!"

**Hidden Palace Zone**

BOOM!

The large stone walls had been blasted open as Mecha Sonic walks through. If he had an emotion, he possibly would have gaze at the ancient structure he's in, but he cared not as he stomps through the large steps. Soon he came to an ancient alter, with eight pedestals, one large then the other seven. And on each one, was a gem of different colour, except for the big one which shares the green colour with one of the smaller ones. With its target locked, Mecha Sonic stepped towards the Master Emerald.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice shouted, and Knuckle with Sonic and Tails charge through the doorway, but it was too late cause the robot places his hands on the emerald...

FLASH!

"What's...happening?" Sonic asked as he and the two others shielded their eyes from the light.

"He unleashed a super form!" Knuckles exclaimed, and when the light faded, Mecha Sonic did not stood but floated in mid-air as his blue metal plates been changed to golden and strong chaos energy surge through his body.

"Hey buddy, Blue was much better!" Sonic shouted, and he revved his legs and charge at Mecha Sonic, but the robot felt no damage after Sonic repeatedly made punches and kicks. After a while, Mecha Sonic thrust his arm at Sonic, knocking him to the wall, and a golden aura engulfed him as the Super Mecha Sonic flew through the ceiling and into the sky.

"How are we going to beat him now, he runs on a Master Emerald?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Hate to admit it...but Eggman seems to have built the most invincible robot yet," Sonic groans, "I even have trouble beating it!"

"I know I'm going to regret this..." Knuckles groan as he stared at the remaining seven emeralds, "But we have to defeat that thing before it's too late, but we can use the Super Emeralds!"

"The what?!" Sonic and Tails asked in unison.

**Lava Reef Zone**

"Ugh...you guys ok?" Sonia groans as she got up and looks over at her teammates.

"Yeah...I'm fine," Amy snarls as she picks ups her hammer, "But when I get my hands on that FAKE-SONIC! He's so SORRY!"

FLASH!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Soon from the nearby tunnels, loud screaming and flashed of light can be made out.

"What is that?!" Manic asked.

"It sounds like Sonic and Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, and at that second, three flashed of light burst into the sky, and their colours were of pink, gold and white.

**Sky**

"_Yes...destroy it...Destroy it all!"_ A demonic voice laughed inside the robot's head, as Super Mecha Sonic floated in the sky as he charges an energy ball within his palms. But right in the middle, something of flashing colours punch him on the side of the head, causing him to fly in the air. This shouldn't happen, cause the Master Emerald should make him immune to anything! And as he get a view of his attacker, you could have sworn you seen his eyes widen is shock at the sight Sonic now flashing colours, mostly white, Tails flashing gold with super flickies flying around him and Knuckles who was now glowing pink. Sonic and Knuckles have reached their Hyper forms, a level higher then Super Mecha is currently at, only Tails was at the same level as he is, but that won't matter right now.

"You know you're ass is going to get kick don't you?" Hyper Sonic grinned, and before Super Mecha Sonic can make a movement, the trio vanished and Hyper Sonic appeared to slam his leg onto Mecha's head, making him fly downward. As he got control of himself again, he lost sight of Hyper Sonic, but Super Tails appeared and shoulder barge into Super Mecha's chest, and vanished again. Now it was Hyper Knuckle's turn as he appears from under and slammed an uppercut fist into Super Mecha Sonic's jaw. As the robot go himself in control again, he snarled as he tried to trace anyone of them with his visor, but when he gets a lock on one of them, another just appear and attacks him, causing him to fly through the sky.

"We got him on the run!" Super Tails exclaimed as he appeared.

"Then let's finish this!" Hyper Knuckles stated as he appeared beside Super Tails, and Hyper Sonic appeared between them.

"I agree with you for once Knucklehead!" And Hyper Sonic held his hands together and Hyper Knuckles and Super Tails did the same, and soon energy began to gather.

"CHAOS ENERGY:...20%" Super Mecha Sonic beeped as he crawled out of hole he made when he crashed into Angel Island's mountain. HE has to finish this fight somehow, the Master Emerald maybe the strongest source of power in the world, but it doesn't last forever, it too needs rest at times, and those three won't give it enough time. And as Super Mecha Sonic looked upwards, you could have sworn he was groaning at the sight of an energy ball flying towards him.

BOOM!

"Is he gone?" Super Tails asked as he and the Hypers landed on the mountain, right as the smoke cleared, revealing the Master Emerald on the ground, but no robot.

"Yeah...he's gone..." Hyper Sonic smirked, but then he returned to his normal form as seven lights burst from the three of them and into the sky. "What was that?"

"...They've been unleashed!" Knuckles sighed.

**Present Day**

Still staring into the sky, Knuckles sighed. _"It was that day that unleashed the Chaos Emeralds around the world. Luckily they aren't the Super Emeralds since they lost that power unleashed the Master Emerald grants it to them, but...it was my fault the Chaos Emeralds are around Mobius and now this world...it's my fault Eggman could get his hands on them...and it's my fault we're here now..."_

End Chapter

**(Play Believe in Myself)**

_Hey guys, it's me Tails! Next time we're back in the present, and this time we found the next Chaos Emerald! But we've got trouble when another hedgehog appeared, who is he and is he an ally? Not only that, my good old friend, Cyrus has made it to this world too! Next time, in _**'Earth: Friends, Enemies and Those Guys!'**


End file.
